As Yet
by TehYellowKitsune
Summary: Yomi's hating the whole "ruling" thing...Until Youko Kurama comes with a proposal, and a piece of Yomi's past he never thought he'd see again... Yomi/OC. Set a good while after the events of the anime...Like a LONG time. ;o
1. The Fox's Proposal

**Youko Kurama most definitely enjoys the fact I'm probably his biggest fan atm. RIGHT?**

**-Youko nods and falls asleep-**

**Ah.**

**However, this fic is mainly from Yomi's POV. Though Youko will be taking the reins ever so often.  
ANYWHO. Enjoy. :3  
-**

Yomi ran a hand through his hair, sighing irritably. Today's huge stack of paperwork was looking as uninviting as ever. As he sat down to begin on the pile, a knock came from the large double doors he had installed sometime ago, as per his son's request to look more like a "king".

"Enter." He said, not bothering to divert his full attention to whoever it was, for he had just seen that Mukuro had threatened to reveal incriminating photos of him from a "social gathering" if he did not hand over 500 hiruseki stones. _That fucking woman._

"Lord Yomi sir...It's..." He began, fumbling over his words in terror.

"Tell Shura if he destroys my garden _one more time..."_

"No sir, it's not him. It's...Well, I think you should come see for yourself."

Yomi looked up from his new document, a request from Yusuke (who now controlled what used to be Raizen's territory) to allow him to build a "new joint" so he could "liven" up his province. As he got up, his face was in an annoyed scowl.

"Listen you, if this is some trivial matter, I'm going to have you disemboweled."

"Oh no sir. It's just...He doesn't like waiting."

Yomi raised an eyebrow at this statement and quickened his pace down the hall, suspicion rising. There was only one person in all of Makai who had the gall to demand his presence and then grow impatient.

He threw open the even larger door to the courtyard (courtesy of Shura once more.) and became frozen with shock. Youko Kurama, his old boss and now close acquaintance sat on a literal throne of petals. He eyed Yomi dreamily as he descended his perch with one fluid movement and strode over to Yomi in a similar manner. Nearby, a female secretary collapsed into her co-workers arms.

"Yomi," he said in his perfect voice. "It is an honor to see you yet again. It has been far too long."

"Huh. You make it sound like you missed me, Youko. What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Kurama's attention had been diverted to the sky in the short amount of time it took Yomi to complete his greeting. He was about to shout at him when Kurama answered gently, "Must I have a reason, my old friend? Can not a lonely fox visit an old comrade?"

Yomi snorted. "Lonely? Youko, pardon my rudeness, but you haven't been _alone_ in your entire life. Even when you were a human, you never once slept alone in a bed when you hit 16."

Kurama sighed and played with an end of his hair, eyes closed in apparent thought. "I suppose you have a valid point. However, I have come here for a reason. One that I think you might find...Interesting."

"Hm? What might that be?"

Kurama now gave his full attention to Yomi, smirking evilly. Yomi, who could tell this, shifted nervously.

"Yomi...I want you to help me steal once again." He said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Yomi smiled and gently removed his hand before scrunching his face in anger.

"What the hell? Do you honestly think I would be willing to help you with something like that? No!" He hissed. Kurama merely smiled pleasantly and began to run a lock of hair in between his fingers.

"Perhaps...If there was something of importance to you involved?"

Yomi's anger immediately subsided to curiosity. "Hm? And just what would that be?"

Kurama smirked. "Melody."

Kurama wondered if it was wrong, getting pleasure out of Yomi's now blank expression.

-

**Wtf? I'm sorry, but this just ttly came out REALLY short. I'm going to try and STICK to it for once. (btw don't worry; Chapter two, which I have planned out, will be much longer.)  
**

**-Youko yawns and turns over in his sleep, muttering about lazy teenagers-**

**Bastard.**


	2. Don't You Love Deception?

Yomi wondered how he had let himself be dragged into this charade with Kurama, who was floating along merrily with his leaves-turned-into-wings, humming some tune. He also wondered how he was not freezing as he was – Kurama in fact looked as though he was enjoying the whole thing, though Yomi had his suspicions about his reasons for wanting a _rose._

"What the hell do you need my help for Youko?" He had asked, "You're quite capable of plundering whoever you want by yourself."

"Ahh, but your excellent hearing will be my greatest asset, Yomi." He said while admiring a budding flower. "This is not just any rose. It is _the _rose. The first one that grew in the Demon World. Such a thing simply cannot be allowed to be under anyone else's care."

"And just who has it?"

"A certain...Collector. His name is Kahgan."

Yomi's temper began to rise as the name ran through his head yet again. Kahgan was a pretty feared name in Demon World. He had been a contender for control of Gandara when Yomi had first begun his rise to power, and had nearly killed him when they had fought. Had it not been for the fact that Yomi could hear his movements and predict him, he might very well have been dead. Now, as it were, they were heading to his citadel, on a part of Demon World that wasn't controlled by anyone, a large island in the middle of the Sea of The Damned.

As the two thieves traveled through the night, the freezing night air whipping around them, Yomi heard footsteps. Very light footsteps to be sure, but they were there.

"Youko," he said, straining his ears, "We're being tailed."

"Oh I know." Kurama said lazily. "Can you kill whatever it is? I need to rest."

"What? You dirty bastard!" He shouted as he spun around to meet their pursuer. For a moment, nothing was in sight. And then...

"YOMI!"

Yomi suddenly felt himself being pulled down to the ground as someone tackled him. He briefly flared his energy before a young boy's voice nearly burst his eardrum.

"Yomi! What are you doing around this part of Demon World? Aren't you freezing?"

Yomi pushed the boy off of him and sat up, rubbing his head where it had collided with the ground. He paused for a moment before realizing who it was.

"...Ray?"

"Damn straight!" He cheered, pumping his fist into the air. "It's been forever man! Last time I saw you, Melody was taking care of you. Did your eyes heal up alright?"

"Yeah, they're fine..." He muttered, shooting a glare in the direction of the now sleeping Youko Kurama, who rested in a make-shift tent of large petals. "But what are you doing out here at night? I thought you and..."

He stopped, a downcast look coming to his face.

"Aw man, are you _still_ torn up over the fact she wouldn't be your little queen?" Ray asked, a slight smirk on his face.

"Shut the hell up Ray. You didn't answer my question."

A frown came over his face and he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Tch. I was actually coming to find you...You see...Melody ah...She was arrested for killing some demon who grabbed her ass while we were buying food. She's currently in a maximum security prison."

"Oh? What city? I'm pretty sure I can get her out just by showing up." Yomi said.

"That's the problem. It's outside of any of your jurisdiction. She's at Crescent City." He said, kicking a small rodent into the bush..

"...Oh."

Yomi suddenly felt very uneasy. Crescent City was the borderline between the upper realms of Demon World and the lower realms, where demons of his level were common folk.

"What the hell were you guys doing there?" He half-shouted at Ray.

"What else? We were buying clothes. Everywhere else still sticks to either yours, Mukuro's or Raizen's styles and they're all tacky as fuck."

An very annoyed Yomi sighed, got up off the ground, and began walking to towards Kurama's tent. "I swear, this journey just keeps getting better and better...And what the hell are you still doing awake?" He spat at Kurama, who was sitting in an arm chair with his head resting on his hand, smiling fondly.

"Oh, I'm just enjoying mine and Ray's handywork, that's all."

"...What?" Yomi asked, his face falling.

Ray stepped inside of the tent, grinning. "Well it's like this...I was looking for someone to help break Melody out of jail and I met Kurama, but he asked me to help him steal this rose or whatever, but I told him I wasn't any good at stealing. Then I remembered _you, _and told him if you mentioned Melody he'd be sure to help you. Then I'd meet up with you two later on and he would have no choice but to help me! I'm just too damn sm-"

He was cut off as Yomi dragged him outside for a very ruthless beating. As they fought, Kurama closed his eyes, still smiling.

"Oh, the joy of deception..."

–

**Chapter two. I think it came out rather well. If you come across this, let me know what you think please. I'll give you a cookie. :3**


	3. Ray's Smackdown

"A fox, a...Whatever Yomi is and myself, the totally awesome kitten!"

Yomi glared at Ray but didn't say anything. They were all standing on the edge of a cliff, with Crescent City in viewing distance. Despite this, Yomi had his doubts...Crescent City was the edge of Hell itself. Any type of demon could be wandering through it and its surrounding lands, waiting to pick off all of them...But then why was he worried? He was_ Yomi_ dammit, and he had Youko Kurama himself to assist him. Surely nothing could stand in their way?

Yet, as they covered the last two miles to the city, Yomi again heard the pitter-patter of feet following them. He had a feeling they weren't as friendly as their last follower, and stopped walking, smirking to himself.

"Hey, Youko. Looks like we've got a welcome party already waiting for us."

"Yes, it seems so..." Kurama said, his golden eyes flashing. "How utterly polite of them."

A group of very ugly demons popped into existence about five feet away. One of them was extremely fat, and a light orange aura glowed around him faintly. He smiled eerily at Ray, who gave him the finger. The other two looked exactly alike – Very thin, long black hair and beady eyes. The tree of them looked at Yomi and Kurama, before the fat one began laughing hysterically.

"So! You two are the famous Yomi...And Youko Kurama? Please!" He snorted. "You two couldn't handle the local bullies in Crescent City, nevermind us!"

"Hold it." Ray suddenly said, stepping ahead of Kurama and Yomi. "Let me deal with these idiots. I need to stretch anyway."

"Ray, I really don't think-" Yomi began, but was shushed from a wave of the hand from Ray.

"Relax man, these guys aren't anything. Three A class demons? Walk in the park." 

Yomi didn't say anything as Ray cracked his knuckles and stood confidently in front of his two companions, a broad grin on his face. Kurama closed his eyes and chuckled lightly, eliciting a curious look from Yomi.

"Just what are you laughing about? He's gonna end up getting beaten to within an inch of his life before we step in."

"Ahh Yomi, you underestimate him. Just watch."

Ray pulled a small, star-shaped jewel that had a rather long chain tied to the top from his jacket and started skipping to them, drawing a hearty laugh from the fat demon.

"Hah! Your first sacrifice is a child? So be it. Sin, Toxie, kill him!"

The two thin demons rushed forward immediately, two short swords drawn. As they both came within striking distance of Ray, he stopped skipping and pelted his star as hard as he could at them.

"Star blade, first style – Removal!" He shouted. His energy suddenly began to surround the entire weapon, and chained itself around the wrists of the two demons right before they struck Ray.

"Now then," He said, smiling. "Time to finish you two losers off!"

He pulled the chain lightly, bringing a very bloody result. Both of their wrists popped off of their arms, eliciting screams. They both scrambled on the ground for a few seconds and vanished, leaving their boss stuttering in fear.

"W-What the hell?" He gurgled, backing away slowly. "What did you do?"

Ray stepped forward, grinning wickedly. "The Star Blade. It's a weapon that, once it comes into contact with your body, begins to melt the muscles under your skin until it eventually forces it to drop off all together. Your little thin cronies I just killed were perfect targets for it." He retracted the chain into the star and put it back in his jacket, still grinning. "It's good as a long range weapon, similar to a whip."

"You...You little shithead!" The fat demon screamed, running towards Ray suddenly. "I'll rip your head off!"

Almost as suddenly as he began running at Ray, a red and green blur flew through the air and lodged itself into his head. The demon grunted loudly as he collapsed onto the ground, a rose poking out of his head.

"What an ugly creature," Kurama said from behind. "I couldn't stand the sight of it anymore. Sorry if I ruined your kill, Ray."

"Ahh, it's fine. It would've taken me a few minutes anyway seeing how fat he was..." Ray said mildly, shrugging as he walked ahead of Yomi and Kurama. "Let's get going, we still have a few hours before we reach Crescent City."

Yomi watched silently as Kurama re-opened his glider leaves and took his usual spot above them. He had never known Ray was such an accomplished killer, or that he was even above B class.

"Guess a few hundred years really does fly fast..." Yomi muttered, walking behind the other two. Before long, the reached the main gate of Crescent City, and the group stood at the entrance for a while, staring at it.

"Well...Looks like this is it. We'll need to be as stealthy as possible if we're going to get Melody out of prison without killing every guard in the city..." Yomi said carefully.

"Perhaps there are some tools we can...Pick up on our visit." Kurama said, eyes flashing with greed.

"Maybe if we're lucky someone will pick another fight with us..." Ray said eagerly, his hand twitching in the direction of his jacket pocket.

As if on cue, the trio opened the gates into the city, expecting the worst and knowing they were going to receive much, much worse than the worst.

**Now, I mainly wrote this chapter to show off Ray's skills with his Star Blade. Next chapter will have much, much more progression and we'll **_**finally **_**meet this mysterious Melody we've heard all ****about. O:**


End file.
